


Los Cuatro Jinetes

by crusheidi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi
Summary: Traducción AutorizadaA veces el deseo puede durar milenios.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Un encuentro con la Muerte

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [KizuKatana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizuKatana/pseuds/KizuKatana). Log in to view. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke = Muerte   
> Naruto = Guerra/caos  
> Sakura = Hambruna   
> Sai = Pestilencia

Naruto entró en el club. El aire húmedo y caliente de todos los cuerpos empapados de sudor que se retorcían en la pista de baile se arremolinaba a su alrededor. La iluminación era baja, enfocada solo tenuemente en la pista de baile, dejando las esquinas convenientemente oscuras. Miró a su izquierda hacia la barra, sus ojos azul eléctrico penetraron fácilmente en la bruma humeante que se cernía ahí.

La sólida base de la música latía a través de él, y podía sentir las reverberaciones del ritmo resonando en los movimientos de los bailarines apiñados en la pista de baile abarrotada. Respiró lentamente, sintiendo el calor, la lujuria y la adrenalina de la multitud bailando en su sangre. Era sorprendente lo similar que era la sensación de la lujuria por la batalla y la lujuria por el sexo. Aunque habían pasado muchos años desde que había atraído el rastro de una batalla. Pero no se lo perdió. Especialmente no cuando podía ir a un club y sentir la misma emoción embriagadora.

Por supuesto, hubo otros que también disfrutaron la escena del club. Algunos por razones similares, otros diferentes. Dejó que sus sentidos estallaran brevemente sobre la multitud. No le preocupaba lo que pudiera encontrar. Sólo era curiosidad. Clubes como estos atrajeron a todo tipo. Siempre era bueno saber quién estaba aquí con él.

Relajó sus sentidos casi instantáneamente, cerrándose antes de que alguien pudiera detectar que él era algo más que el joven humano mortal que parecía ser.

Por supuesto, él no era ninguna de esas cosas: joven, mortal o humano. Había habido tantos cambios en los calendarios de los humanos y en la forma en que contaban el tiempo que, sinceramente, Naruto no tenía idea de cuántos años tenía, pero sabía que se encontraba entre las criaturas vivientes más antiguas que existen. Su vida era anterior incluso al vampiro, súcubo o licántropo más viejo. Lo que no significaba que no pudieran esperar, pero tenían que aprender sus reglas básicas.

Solo había otro ser que había conocido que era mayor que él. Pero Naruto no pensaría en él. No había visto a ese hombre en más de mil años. Y la última vez que lo había visto...

Una punzada dolor y anhelo atravesó a Naruto, nunca disminuyo incluso durante tantos siglos. Se preguntó por qué los recuerdos lo habían estado atormentando tanto recientemente. Se había vuelto bastante bueno reprimiéndolos a medida que pasaban los siglos. Pero de alguna manera, en las últimas dos semanas, los recuerdos que deberían haber estado enterrados en la profundidad habían resurgido. Las emociones que siempre había esperado que estuvieran muertas volvían a perseguir sus sueños, haciéndole despertar jadeando, cubierto de sudor en la cama.

Naruto caminó hacia el bar, ordenando un Jack Daniels, simple. Tenía que tener cuidado de cuánto bebía. Sus poderes requerían control. Pero podía beber lo suficiente como para tomar el borde de los recuerdos que los océanos de tiempo evidentemente no habían hecho nada para eliminar. Su mirada captó la luz de la luna casi llena a través de una de las ventanas polvosas del club. La vista lo hizo hacer una mueca, como lo había hecho durante milenios. No, sus recuerdos no habían sido borrados.

 _Después de todo, ¿cómo puede el océano bañar la luna?_ Eones de empujar y tirar entre ellos, sin embargo, ni siquiera se tocaron. Él sonrió amargamente ante la analogía.

Durante los primeros siglos después de que Naruto se había ido, había sido cuidadoso, nunca pasaba demasiado tiempo en una aldea. Los años habían sido negros y desolados. La soledad casi lo había consumido. Vagó por los continentes, manteniendo su presencia oculta lo más posible. Sin embargo, no tenía el control que tenía ahora, y ocasionalmente el caos estallaría. Pero en aquellos días, las noticias de una guerra en una parte del mundo tardarían años en llegar a otra. Y para cuando sus tres antiguos compañeros hubieran oído hablar de eso, Naruto ya se habría ido. No es que realmente pensara que lo habían estado buscando. Los días de los Cuatro Jinetes habían llegado a su fin cuando dejó el grupo de todos modos. Podrían volver a ser llamados algún día, pero por ahora, habían regresado a los anales de la historia, cayendo en las leyendas que varias civilizaciones tenían para ellos.

No sabía si sus compañeros lo estaban buscando. Si _Él_ lo estaba buscando. Probablemente no. Pero si lo estuvieran, Naruto no quería ser encontrado. Siempre decían que la gente no podía esconderse de la muerte para siempre. Naruto supuso que mil años probablemente contarían lo suficientemente cerca como “para siempre” así que él podría reclamar la victoria allí.

Naruto había respondido a muchos nombres en su pasado. Había sido llamado Ares, Indra, Onuris... innumerables nombres en innumerables leyendas a lo largo de la historia. Caos. Guerra. Así como sus tres compañeros originales también habían tenido muchos nombres. Algunos lo llamaron dios, pero sabía que no lo era. La leyenda de los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis le quedaba mejor. No habían sido dioses. Pero no habían sido mortales. Realmente no sabía lo que era. Solo que había otros tres seres que eran similares a él, pero con poderes diferentes. Y habían cabalgado bajo la dirección del conocido como la Muerte.

Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, de épocas pasadas. Terminó su bebida, dejándola con un fuerte sonido en la superficie lisa de la barra.

No volvería a pensar en ellos esta noche. No pensaría en _él._

Había pasado el último milenio creando nuevos lazos, tratando de encontrar un lugar que se sintiera como en casa. Sin embargo, era difícil ya que el único lugar que había sido como en casa era... Naruto no se permitió completar el pensamiento inútil e indulgente.

Estaba aquí para pasar un buen rato y relajarse. Se volvió hacia sus dos compañeros, sintiendo su leve preocupación por su estado de ánimo inusual. Le dedicó una sonrisa a medias a la bella mujer con ojos pálidos y plateados mientras deslizaba su mano suavemente, sensualmente sobre su brazo para descansar sobre su hombro, y le indicó al barman que le diera otro trago. Nunca discutió qué era lo que lo perseguía, y Hinata nunca preguntó.

—Hay un par de vampiros —les dijo Naruto casualmente.

Neji sonrió de lado. Un íncubo de más de mil años, no tenía miedo a los vampiros. Él y su hermana eran dos de los más viejos de su clase, aunque sus cuerpos permanecían tan perfectos, jóvenes e impecables como el día en que fueron engendrados. Los ojos de Neji se posaron apreciativamente sobre la vista de Hinata y Naruto inclinados juntos en la barra.

Al igual que su hermana, Neji se alimentó de la lujuria y la excitación sexual de los demás. Pero también disfrutó el acto en sí, con ciertos compañeros. Él y Hinata habían llevado a Naruto a su cama siglos atrás. Lo que había comenzado como una simple aventura de una noche con lo que habían identificado erróneamente como un inútil, aunque muy atractivo mortal, se había convertido en casi tres días de sexo tan intenso que ni Neji ni Hinata habían necesitado volver a alimentarse durante un mes. Por supuesto, ya sabían en ese momento que Naruto no era mortal. Habían pasado muchos años antes de que revelara algo de su pasado, pero incluso entonces, había grandes porciones que Naruto nunca discutía.

La relación de Naruto con los Hyuuga había comenzado puramente física. Naruto tenía una resistencia inhumana, además de ser más que agradable de forma con su cuerpo esculpido, su piel suave y bronceada y su cabello dorado. Después de su encuentro inicial, Naruto se había ido, asumiendo que el asunto había terminado. Cuando los hermanos lo encontraron a continuación, fue en un festival en el pueblo en el que se habían quedado. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que el rubio tenía poderes más allá de lo que habían observado cuando se habían reunido con él en privado. Sacó una lujuria agresiva, casi animal en los humanos. A menudo dirigido a él, pero muchas veces simplemente creando una sensación general de lujuria y agresividad que no era dirigida. Las peleas a menudo estallaban, pero los hermanos prestaron menos atención a eso.

Cuando Naruto controló sus poderes por completo, las peleas no ocurrieron. Pero la lujuria parecía ser innata a su ser, su naturaleza salvaje y terrenal de alguna manera se basaba en ese elemento dentro de los humanos. Siglos de contacto humano solo parecían crecer y profundizar su atracción sobre los que lo rodeaban. Sin embargo, tenía poco interés en eso. La vida útil de un humano era muy corta, y rápidamente había aprendido que invertir emocionalmente en uno tan frágil era sufrir desamor cuando moría tan fácilmente.

Los ojos de Neji se encontraron con los de Hinata. Eran noches como esta cuando más temían que Naruto los dejara. La mirada inquieta e infeliz que entristecía los ojos azules, generalmente brillantes. Ellos sabían que no sería para siempre, tanto como les gustaría que fuera. Naruto se había convertido en algo más que un amante casual para ellos. Ambos tenían un profundo afecto por el ser. Era el único al que habían permitido quedarse con ellos durante más de unas pocas noches.

Sin embargo, tenían una relación abierta. Hubo momentos en que Naruto fue a su casa con otros, y muchas veces más cuando los Hyuuga trajeron un juguete diferente, aunque Naruto nunca participó en esos acoplamientos. Neji en una ocasión le había preguntado a Naruto si quería una relación más exclusiva con ellos, algo que era casi desconocido para uno de los suyos, pero Naruto solo sonrió y se negó. Su alma, antigua y dañada como estaba, ya pertenecía a otra. Mientras caminaba por los océanos del tiempo, ese era un hecho que se había dado cuenta de que nunca cambiaría. Lo retenía un hombre con cara de ángel y ojos negros como pesadillas.

Hinata esperó a que Naruto terminara su tercer trago antes de llevarlo a la pista de baile. El club estaba lleno de gente joven y atractiva que buscaba soltarse un viernes por la noche. Neji vio como su hermana conducía a Naruto al mar de cuerpos retorcidos, su vestido negro y apretado atraía los ojos casi tanto como su compañero en su pantalón negro y su camiseta negra sin mangas. Neji ordenó una bebida para él, disfrutando la vista tanto como disfrutó alimentándose de los admiradores que la pareja ya había atraído. Los ojos los seguían hambrientos mientras se movían sensualmente juntos, sus cuerpos perfectos se apretaban cerca, moviéndose fluida y poderosamente de una manera que los simples mortales no podían.

Naruto le sonrió a Hinata. Disfrutaba de su compañía, así como de la de su hermano. Lo habían mantenido cuerdo a lo largo de los años, evitando que se derrumbara en el doloroso abismo de soledad que había sufrido la primera vez que partió solo. Nunca había sido una criatura solitaria. En cierto modo, ese había sido su problema. Él quería vínculos. Él quería...

Naruto sintió un roce de conciencia contra su mente... un ligero tirón, un suave llamado.

Él sonrió de lado. Estúpidos vampiros. Nunca se molestaron en verificar completamente antes de tratar de obligar a alguien que les atraía. Fue tonto y arriesgado. Naruto suspiró, sintiendo a Neji caminar detrás de él. Se volvió, permitiendo que Hinata se fuera y buscara a su presa por la noche. Ignoró la llamada del vampiro, esperando que la criatura captara la indirecta y reevaluara su elección de comida para la noche.

El siguiente intento fue mucho más contundente, las imágenes de sí mismo retorciéndose en la cama con una hermosa vampiro pelirroja fueron introducidas en su mente. Tenía que admitir que la claridad y la especificidad de las imágenes estaban muy bien hechas, lo que indica que la vampiro probablemente era bastante poderosa. Sin embargo, no estaba interesado. La frialdad de los vampiros le recordaba demasiado al que estaba tratando de olvidar. Cortó la conexión, cerrando su mente por completo. La vampiro sentiría la ruptura de la conexión. Eso debería enviar la señal de que Naruto no era la presa humana indefensa por la que obviamente lo había confundido. Si ella tuviera algún sentido de autoconservación, aceptaría su rechazo y seguiría adelante.

Neji sonrió, leyendo el ligero parpadeo en la concentración de Naruto. —¿Alguien te está molestando?

No era la primera vez que un vampiro había tratado de obligarlo a ser su víctima. Los vampiros pueden alimentarse de sangre, pero les gustaba el sexo más que a un mortal promedio. Por supuesto, en comparación con un íncubo, seguían siendo inocentes sexuales. Naruto resopló. —Sí. Ella no está captando la indirecta.

—Entonces mostrémosle una señal clara, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó Neji, agarrando el culo de Naruto y apretando sus pelvis juntas. Naruto se rió roncamente cuando vio a Neji respirar profundamente, alimentándose de las lujuriosas miradas que estaban atrapadas en ellos.

—Si la quieres, puedes llevártela —dijo Naruto, sabiendo que Neji disfrutaba ocasionalmente el sabor de la lujuria vampírica.

Neji abrió los ojos y levantó una ceja hacia Naruto. —Sabes que no tomo tus desechos —dijo, con sus hermosos ojos plateados muy abiertos en fingida ofensa.

Naruto abrió la boca para hacer algún tipo de comentario al respecto cuando una voz se estrelló en su mente. _“Ven”._

 _Ahora_ Naruto estaba molesto. Había dejado que la vampiro supiera en términos claros que no estaba interesado y que no era humano. ¿Y ella todavía trató de usar la compulsión contra él? Cerró los ojos, abriendo su mente y enviando brevemente las imágenes, los sonidos y los aromas de más de mil años de guerra llegando al ser que estaba tratando de imponerse sobre él.

Oyó un grito ahogado, y el sonido de un cuerpo golpeando el suelo. Independientemente de la edad que tuviera, ningún vampiro podría resistir el enorme volumen de terror y violencia contenido en lo más profundo de su mente. Neji levantó una ceja ante la expresión de molestia en el rostro de Naruto, y levantó la vista hacia el entrepiso de donde había venido el grito. Naruto no se molestó en mirar, pero Neji vio a un hombre con cabello lavanda mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que el hombre también era un vampiro. El hombre de cabello pálido se giró y parecía estar hablando con alguien más antes de mirar al suelo a sus pies y reír, presumiblemente a la vampira que tontamente había tratado de obligar a Naruto.

Naruto cerró su mente nuevamente y caminó hacia el bar para pedir otra bebida. La noche se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en más problemas de lo que valía la pena. Una pelea estalló en la parte de atrás del club, y Naruto sabía que tenía que controlar su ira o el club estallaría en un caos total. Hizo una mueca al pensarlo, pero ahora tenía más control que en sus años más jóvenes. No lo dejaría avanzar.

Neji estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando apareció el compañero del vampiro. El vampiro seguía riendo, apuntando hacia el piso donde la vampira presumiblemente todavía estaba inconsciente. Neji se quedó quieto mientras miraba al segundo hombre. Su piel era lo suficientemente pálida como para ser un vampiro, pero Neji podía decir que no lo era. Sin embargo, tampoco era humano. Neji observó a los dos hombres hablar brevemente, uno riendo y el otro quieto y serio. El vampiro señaló hacia donde estaba Naruto parado en el bar. Un hombre evidentemente había decidido probar suerte con el rubio de aspecto molesto, inclinándose hacia Naruto y pasando su mano sugestivamente sobre la parte baja de la espalda de Naruto. Normalmente, esto habría atraído el interés de Neji, pero había algo en el compañero del vampiro que lo ponía nervioso, un sentimiento que no solía tener.

Los ojos del hombre se clavaron en Naruto, y por primera vez la emoción apareció en el rostro pálido y perfecto. Las luces del club parpadearon. En todo el club, la gente comenzó a colapsar en el suelo. Neji se giró, buscando a Hinata y se sintió aliviado al ver que ya se dirigía hacia él, sus ojos también se fijaron en los dos hombres en el entrepiso.

El hombre que había estado parado al lado de Naruto con su mano apoyada en la parte baja de la espalda del hombre rubio golpeó el suelo con fuerza y no movió un músculo. Ni siquiera su corazón. Naruto miró al hombre por un momento antes de girarse lentamente y mirar hacia arriba.

A una cara que no había visto en más de mil años. Una cara como la de un ángel. Con ojos negros como las pesadillas.

Muerte lo había encontrado.


	2. Caos

Sasuke se recostó casualmente en el taburete de la barra con su bebida sostenida negligentemente en sus dedos fuertes y elegantes. Se sentó en un rincón oscuro del club, en el entrepiso donde sus dos compañeros observaban las actividades en la pista de baile de abajo. Parecía que de alguna manera fue como si hubiera creado la oscuridad que lo rodeaba... el aire a su alrededor era pesado e inestable. Aunque el hombre mismo parecía completamente a gusto envuelto dentro del mismo.

El club tenía fama de atraer a depredadores y presas, y las cosas peligrosas acechaban en las sombras. Sasuke dejó que sus piernas se separaran un poco más mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida. No le preocupaba eso. De todas las cosas que ocultaban las sombras, él era por mucho el más peligroso.

Aunque pocos podrían decir eso a primera vista.

Estiró sus largas piernas delante de él. Estaba vestido con un pantalón negro con una camisa de seda negra sobre su torso tonificado. Los ojos lo miraban desde las mesas circundantes, cautivados en la forma en que su cabello negro medianoche contrastaba con su piel pálida e impecable. Su cuerpo era delgado con una gracia fluida e inhumana. Pero era su rostro lo que cautivó a la mayoría de las personas. La estructura ósea perfecta formaba rasgos hermosos pero masculinos, con ojos negros infinitos y labios sensuales y perfectos que nunca podrían pertenecer a un simple mortal. Tanto hombres como mujeres lo miraban desde lejos con una fascinación que casi hipnotizaba, pero Sasuke apenas lo notó.

No era nada nuevo.

Estaba inquieto esta noche. Aunque habían pasado innumerables años desde que realmente se había sentido en paz, esta noche de alguna manera... el sentimiento era más fuerte, más agudo. Algo estaba provocando sus sentidos, fuera de su alcance.

La sensación no era familiar. Pocas cosas podrían permanecer fuera del alcance de la Muerte. Sus sentidos se habían perfeccionado a través de miles de años de existencia, agudizados por interminables batallas, hambrunas y plagas a lo largo de la historia.

Cerró los ojos brevemente, clasificando los hilos frágiles de las almas humanas en el club, susurrando en su mente como delicadas telas de araña. Y tan fácilmente arrancado si así lo deseaba. No fueron significativos. Los humanos no le interesaban. Sus opiniones estrechas sobre la vida y la existencia y la muerte lo divertían ocasionalmente, pero no lo suficiente como para que él pasara un tiempo innecesario en su presencia. Aunque se había encontrado con algunos cuyos pensamientos lo intrigaban... sus mentes eran más profundas que la mayoría de su tipo. Pero incluso entonces, no sacaron chispa de él más allá de una interesante conversación o dos.

Sintió otras dos presencias en el club cuyas fuerzas de vida eran más densas, que las de un mortal. Se concentró en ellos brevemente, reconociéndolos casi instantáneamente como los de un íncubo y un súcubo. Criaturas de la lujuria. No era sorprendente encontrarlos aquí. Serían atraídos por la misma razón que sus propios compañeros.

Sasuke estaba a punto de descartar su presencia de su mente cuando algo sobre ellos rozó un recuerdo antiguo. Un simple parpadeo de la sombra de algo que reconoció, pero que no pudo distinguir. Había algo familiar de alguna manera en su presencia. Él calmó su mente, tratando de atraer más de esa otra presencia, pero permaneció frustrantemente esquiva.

Se distrajo de sus pensamientos por dos chicas borrachas y risueñas con faldas muy cortas y blusas muy pequeñas que lo habían estado mirando desde el otro lado de la habitación y ahora se dirigían hacia él. Reprimió un destello de molestia. Los mortales a menudo se sentían atraídos por el peligro y la oscuridad. Hasta morir, por así decirlo.

Tan tonto.

Sasuke miró directamente a las dos chicas, atrapando sus ojos nublados con su mirada. Se congelaron, sus cuerpos se tensaron y luego se estremecieron. El intenso deseo y la fascinación que habían estado sintiendo hace segundos transformándose en un miedo innombrable como el más mínimo indicio de lo que Sasuke realmente filtró en sus subconscientes. Una de las chicas tropezó con la otra, y se volvieron y se dirigieron rápidamente a la pista de baile. La ligeramente más sobria de las dos echó una última mirada sobre su hombro cuando se marcharon, como si todavía deseara que ella hubiera seguido hacia él.

Sasuke sonrió de lado. Incluso las criaturas con la más baja inteligencia podían sentir el peligro cuando miraban a los ojos de la muerte. Raramente tenía que hacer más que contacto visual para disuadirlos.

Pero los humanos parecían tener una extraña fascinación por la muerte en estos días. No hace mucho tiempo, las historias de la muerte se usaban para asustar a los niños pequeños para que se acostaran a tiempo para dormir. El mero indicio de que alguien es un vampiro o una bruja podría hacer que su pueblo (o su iglesia) los torturara hasta la muerte.

Ahora, los niños podrían buscarlo en línea y comprar dientes de vampiro falsos y usarlos para echar un polvo. Miró hacia el otro lado del entrepiso donde dos hombres estaban besándose. La mano del más alto se deslizó hacia abajo para desabrochar la cremallera del otro. Nadie les prestó mucha atención.

Las cosas vinieron en altibajos. En la época de la antigua Grecia, la homosexualidad fue completamente aceptada. En el imperio romano, las novias a veces se vestían como soldados en sus noches de bodas para estar "más familiarizadas" con sus nuevos cónyuges. Después de siglos de persecución contra la homosexualidad, ahora estaba ganando aceptación nuevamente.

Aunque nada de eso realmente importaba. De todos modos, los seres que solo vivieron unas pocas décadas no tenían el concepto del significado del amor. Sasuke había vivido por milenios. Él lo sabía mejor.

No le interesaba la simple lujuria. No importa cuán físicamente perfecto o atractivo sea un compañero potencial, nunca estimuló ninguna respuesta dentro de él de esa manera.

En todos sus años de existencia, solo había habido uno. Un ser que había podido mirar completamente a los ojos de Sasuke, mirándolo sin miedo desde el principio. Alguien que había visto más allá de su poder hacia la persona que estaba dentro.

Una ira amarga atravesó a Sasuke ante la idea. Era un sentimiento viejo y familiar, uno que no se había relajado a través del paso del tiempo. Una ira de doble filo, nacida tanto del hecho de que el hombre se había ido, como de la frustración de la incapacidad de Sasuke para encontrarlo.

La única vez que había fallado en algo.

Hizo a un lado el pensamiento frustrante, enfocándose en tratar de entender lo que lo había atraído a este club en primer lugar. Tomó un sorbo de su gin-tonic. El alcohol no hizo nada en él, en realidad, pero le gustaba el ligero sabor a pino de la ginebra. Se preguntó de nuevo por qué había venido aquí. Incluso Juugo había tenido el sentido común de quedarse en casa. A Suigetsu y Karin les gustaba este tipo de lugares... el calor, el sudor y los cuerpos dispuestos, todo en un solo lugar conveniente, con rincones y huecos lo suficientemente oscuros para probar.

Sasuke había conocido a su primer vampiro años atrás. Orochimaru... tal vez el primero de su clase. El hombre había estado obsesionado con Sasuke, cortejándolo con ofertas interminables y tontas de todo, desde riquezas hasta sexo y poder. El hombre había sido lo suficientemente delirante como para tratar de forzar el asunto con Sasuke, incapaz de alejarse de su obsesión. Y había terminado como se esperaba, con muy poco esfuerzo por parte de Sasuke.

Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo habían estado entre las creaciones más poderosas de Orochimaru. Afortunadamente, no habían compartido el mismo nivel de obsesión de su maestro con Sasuke, ni habían sido lo suficientemente leales a su maestro anterior para vengarlo. Aunque, por supuesto, todavía se sentían atraídos por Sasuke. Las criaturas de la muerte siempre lo estaban.

Sasuke había dejado de tratar de hacer que dejaran de seguirlo. Eran inofensivos. Para él al menos. Y rompieron la monotonía. De alguna manera, lo entendieron... al menos una parte de él. Ciertamente mejor que los humanos. Aunque mucho más jóvenes que Sasuke, habían vivido lo suficiente como para saber algo del mundo. Y después de tantos siglos en su presencia, se habían familiarizado. Cómodo.

Pero solo había habido una persona con la que había sentido un verdadero vínculo. Y esa persona lo había dejado. Desapareció sin explicación.

La mano de Sasuke se apretó alrededor de su vaso. Al principio había estado tan seguro de que podría encontrarlo. Él era la Muerte. Nadie estaba fuera de su alcance. Lo perseguiría y le haría explicar por qué había hecho lo que había hecho. Por qué los había dejado. Dejarlo a _él_.

Incluso si los días de los jinetes hubieran terminado, nunca hubiera esperado que Naruto se fuera solo. Estaban unidos. Naruto siempre había estado a su lado, casi desde el principio. Sasuke sabía de las alianzas de Naruto con los mortales, pero nunca pensó que Naruto los elegiría sobre él.

Tomó otro trago del alcohol deseando, no por primera vez, que tuviera algún efecto sobre él. Nunca lo hizo. Sonrió amargamente ante la idea de que cualquier cosa que lo hubiera creado le había asegurado que su juicio no podría verse afectado por tales fuerzas externas.

Sasuke dejó su bebida vacía.

Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo habían estado más que dispuestos a ayudarlo en su búsqueda. Sasuke sospechaba que era más porque querían conocer a la persona que buscaba más que realmente querer ayudar, pero no importaba. Al final, todavía habían fallado, al igual que Sasuke. Siempre llegando demasiado tarde. A veces solo por una semana. A veces por un año.

Pero incluso esos fracasos habían mantenido algún tipo de vínculo entre Naruto y él. Siempre había algo de Naruto que permanecía en los lugares donde se había quedado. Y la gente con la que había estado. Aunque la mayoría de esos... Las manos de Sasuke se tensaron cuando los recuerdos pasaron por él. Siempre había sido capaz de sentir a los humanos que Naruto había tomado como sus amantes.

Parecían absorber parte de su caos... la capacidad de conducir guerras y dar forma al curso de la historia.

Entonces Sasuke había... tratado con ellos. Había sido necesario. Y si sintió una excesiva satisfacción al hacerlo, no lo analizó mucho.

Pero habían pasado más de dos siglos desde que había sentido la influencia de la presencia que siempre lo guiaba hacia donde había estado Naruto. Claramente, Naruto había estado trabajando en su control a través de los años. Sasuke ya no podía sentirlo en ningún lado. Las guerras que ocurrieron ahora fueron impulsadas únicamente por la avaricia y la mezquina política de los mortales. No había signos de ningún otro tipo superior de intervención. No importaba dónde buscara, simplemente no había rastro de Naruto.

Pero esta noche, de alguna manera había tenido ese tirón inquieto de nuevo que, incluso después de miles de años, solo Naruto podía hacerlo sentir. Pero era débil y distante, no le dio ninguna pista o dirección sobre dónde ir.

Cuando Karin mencionó dónde Suigetsu y ella iban a cazar esta noche, preguntándole como siempre si los acompañaría, la sorprendió simplemente poniéndose una chaqueta de cuero negra sobre su camisa y pantalón negro y siguiéndolos. Observó a Karin y Suigetsu observar la masa de cuerpos retorciéndose en la pista de baile de abajo, discutiendo la estética, así como el aroma y el tipo de sangre de sus perspectivas para la noche.

Sasuke se desconectó su conversación. Se sentía molesto consigo mismo por caer en lo que resultó ser un capricho sin sentido.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, ese es mío! —dijo Karin, agarrando el brazo de Suigetsu.

El vampiro de cabello pálido puso los ojos en blanco. —Nunca lo vas a atrapar. ¿No lo has escuchado? Es la mascota humana que los Hyuuga han estado manteniendo. Dicen que han tomado un amante de la misma familia durante siglos. Debe ser algo sobre destreza sexual genética o alguna cosa.

Sasuke notó con diversión que, a pesar de la declaración del vampiro masculino de que el hombre estaba fuera de los límites, podía ver los colmillos de Suigetsu alargándose mientras observaba a quien estuviera debajo. Sasuke sintió una leve curiosidad sobre qué tipo de humano podría sacar ese tipo de fijación tanto de un íncubo como de un vampiro.

La cara de Karin adquirió la mirada concentrada que Sasuke había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que era una señal de que ella estaba usando su compulsión contra un humano. Ella era poderosa... una de las más fuertes de su clase. Pudo leer la psique de un humano y adaptar lo que encontró allí para doblarla fácilmente a su voluntad.

Usualmente.

Esta vez, sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron conmocionado.

—¡Me empujó fuera! —la voz de Karin era una mezcla de sorpresa y molestia.

Suigetsu rió. —Debes estar perdiendo tu toque si un simple mortal es capaz de sacarte.

Karin resopló un poco. —Debe ser algo que los Hyuuga le enseñaron. Su tipo siempre fue inmune a nuestra compulsión.

Suigetsu se lamió los labios ante la escena de abajo. —Sin embargo, se ven bien juntos, eso te lo concedo. Pero todavía creo que no deberías ir a cazar furtivamente en la propiedad de otra persona.

Karin se mordió el labio, luego sacudió la cabeza. —Solo quiero pedirlo prestado. Solo por una noche. Tiene un aroma tan increíble. Ni siquiera lo dañaré por ellos.

Ella enfocó sus ojos en concentración, su cuerpo se detuvo cuando llamó a sus poderes con más fuerza para obligar al mortal al que había puesto su mirada.

Sasuke y Suigetsu intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto. Era inusual que Karin estuviera tan obsesionada con un mortal. Suigetsu se encogió de hombros y luego sonrió a Sasuke. —No la he visto tan excitada con nadie desde que te conoció y pensó que podía meterte en su cama.

Karin le lanzó a Suigetsu una mirada de molestia. —Sí, bueno... Sasuke es imposible de conseguir. Éste es mío. Solo... hay algo sobre él. No puedo explicarlo. Solo... tengo que...

Las palabras se analizaron lentamente en la mente de Sasuke. ¿Podría ser posible? No. El control de Naruto siempre había sido tenue en el mejor de los casos. Incluso si hubiera mejorado un poco, no había forma de que pudiera estar en el mismo edificio que Sasuke y ocultar su presencia a tan corta distancia.

Era imposible.

Su mente acababa de descartar la idea cuando un pulso de una presencia tan familiar que era como si su propio aroma inundara el club, la intensidad era tal que Sasuke estaba asombrado de que todos los demás no lo sintieran.

El cuerpo de Karin de repente se puso rígido, y un grito escapó de sus labios cuando sus ojos se abrieron por la desesperación antes de caer al suelo.

—¡Te lo dije! —Suigetsu alardeó mientras la veía caer al suelo con un golpe. Sus sentidos sobrenaturales le aseguraron que ella todavía estaba viva. Tanto como cualquier vampiro estaba realmente "vivo".

Suigetsu se echó a reír. —Tampoco aceptaste un no por respuesta con Sasuke. ¿Y lo ves? ¡Terminaste en el mismo lugar!

Sasuke se levantó lentamente, la incredulidad pasando sobre él. No había duda de eso. Si bien el aumento de la presencia que había sentido en el instante anterior al colapso de Karin se había reducido, no se había desvanecido por completo. Era como si, una vez desatado, el propietario no hubiera podido restablecer el control total, y parte de esa presencia se estaba filtrando. Como una fina niebla, impregnaba la habitación.

Conocía esa presencia en cualquier lugar, sin importar cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado desde la última vez que la sintió. Pero Sasuke necesitaba confirmarlo con sus propios ojos. Se acercó a la barandilla del entrepiso, sus pies no hacían ruido mientras avanzaba. El aire en el club parecía espesarse y cambiar por sus movimientos. Su mirada se fijó inmediatamente en la figura de un hombre rubio apoyado contra la barra. El ser que Sasuke había buscado en la tierra durante más de mil años buscando. No había olvidado un solo detalle del hombre. Sus ojos se cautivaron al verlo, notando cada aspecto de la forma de Naruto. El cabello rubio y la piel dorada seguían siendo exactamente del mismo tono. El cuerpo todavía tonificado y fuerte. Eterno y poderoso. Incontrolable.

Aquí, en un bar sin nombre, Sasuke finalmente lo había encontrado.

Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando vio a un hombre acercarse a Naruto, su mano deslizándose sugestivamente sobre la espalda del rubio. Sasuke sintió una ira que lo inundaba que no podía explicar o entender. Era un ser que nunca perdió el control. Pero de alguna manera, sin su pensamiento consciente, las luces del club parpadearon, la energía atraída hacia él sin su previo aviso. En la pista de baile de abajo, los cuerpos cayeron al suelo, pero Sasuke no lo registró. Sus pálidas manos agarraron la barandilla de metal, sus ojos se clavaron en el hombre rubio debajo de él, deseando que Naruto se diera la vuelta y lo mirara.

Naruto miró al hombre que yacía muerto a sus pies, con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego, lentamente, se volvió. Su mirada se dirigió infaliblemente hacia donde estaba Sasuke. No había miedo en su expresión cuando sus ojos se encontraron y se atraparon.

Por un instante gélido, el tiempo se detuvo por completo.

Una inundación de emoción se derramó entre ellos, estos dos seres antiguos que habían estado unidos tan fuertemente, luego separados completamente.

Soledad, ira, anhelo, desesperación, deseo, posesividad y amargura.

Era imposible saber qué pensamiento pertenecía a quién, ya que el aire crujía entre ellos.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Sasuke —dijo finalmente Naruto. La voz tan familiar. Las palabras ni acogedoras ni hostiles. Simplemente... cauteloso.

—Te aseguraste de que lo fuera, Naruto —respondió Sasuke, la ira amarga fácilmente detectable.

Las cejas de Naruto se alzaron, sorprendido por el tono. —No pensé que desperdiciarías tu tiempo buscándome. Hace mucho tiempo que no fuimos llamados.

—Te fuiste sin ninguna explicación. Esperamos meses para que volvieras. Antes de darnos cuenta de que no ibas a hacerlo —Sasuke había recuperado el control sobre su voz nuevamente, y no traicionó ninguna emoción ante la declaración.

Pero el recuerdo de ese momento cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Naruto se había _ido_ lo desgarró. La temperatura en la habitación se desplomó y las bombillas sobre el entrepiso se hicieron añicos.

Naruto miró la luz rota, su expresión reflejaba sorpresa e incertidumbre ante el lapso de control. Nunca antes había visto que Sasuke perdiera el control. Ni una sola vez. —Te dejé una carta. Te expliqué...

—No explicaste _nada_ —la voz de Sasuke sonó rota—. Solo unas pocas palabras sobre la necesidad de aprender más control sobre tus poderes. Nada sobre dejarnos para siempre. O explicar por qué no pudiste aprender esas cosas mientras estabas con nosotros.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al nivel de ira contenida en esa voz. Pero su propia amargura estaba llegando a la superficie al recordar lo que había causado que perdiera su control tan a menudo en primer lugar... y exactamente por qué no podía haberse quedado. —¿Y por qué te habría debido una explicación más que eso? Todavía tenías a Sakura —Naruto luchó para mantener la envidia de su voz mientras decía su nombre. La única que había reclamado a Sasuke, excluyendo a Naruto—. Sai también había estado hablando de irse, y tú lo habías aceptado sin comentarios. Los Jinetes habían terminado, Sasuke. Incluso tú lo sabías.

Una grieta serpenteó a lo largo de la gran ventana en la parte posterior del club. Las baldosas en la pista de baile temblaron. Suigetsu, Hinata y Neji observaron, sin saber qué hacer, ya que el nivel de poder en la habitación que emanaba de los dos hombres seguía aumentando, ya no contenido por las paredes del edificio que los albergaba.

El sonido del cristal rompiéndose y las alarmas de los automóviles sonando se filtraron a través de las paredes.

Naruto y Sasuke no notaron nada de eso, el mundo no existía más allá de los dos en ese momento.

—¿Entonces ya no había razón para que te quedaras con nosotros? ¿Nada que te vincule a nuestro grupo una vez que nuestras órdenes se detuvieran? Tuviste la libertad de perseguir todos tus pequeños asuntos con esos frágiles mortales que de alguna manera encontraste tan atractivos. No te hubiera detenido. Pero nunca pensé que significarían más para ti que nosotros.

Las ventanas del edificio volaron hacia afuera en una explosión de un millón de fragmentos de vidrio, cayendo en la acera.

El temperamento de Naruto se había roto, — _¿Qué?_

Afuera, la luna se oscureció y sangró de rojo. El sonido del viento azotaba salvajemente las ventanas rotas.

—Te seguí una vez. Para ver a dónde siempre desaparecías después de una batalla. Te vi. Follando a esa... _mortal_ —Sasuke escupió las palabras como si fueran veneno.

Hubo una explosión de un poste eléctrico cercano cuando el transistor estalló en una lluvia de chispas, sumergiendo la habitación en una oscuridad total, excepto por la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas rotas. Los sonidos distantes de gritos y llantos resonaron en las calles de afuera.

—Fue solo sexo, Sasuke. ¿Qué, disfrutaste viendo? —la voz de Naruto tembló de emoción—. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era preguntar. Pero entonces, no tenías interés en esas... cosas _aburridas_ , ¿verdad?

Hinata dejó escapar un grito ahogado y cayó de rodillas, con el aliento en fuertes jadeos. Neji se tambaleó, tropezando para apoyarse pesadamente en la barra al lado de Naruto.

—¡Hinata! —Naruto rompió su mirada con Sasuke, moviéndose hacia Hinata antes de que ella levantara su mano, haciéndole saber que estaba bien.

La cara de Sasuke se endureció y sus ojos se arremolinado en rojo. Naruto se giró para mirarlo una vez más, su mano descansando ligeramente sobre el hombro de Hinata mientras ella se arrodillaba a sus pies, incapaz de ponerse de pie.

—Puede que tú no tengas emociones o deseos, Sasuke, pero eso no significa que el resto de nosotros no. Nunca interfirió en nada. Y si encuentro apegos emocionales en esta existencia, entonces no es asunto tuyo. Tú no tienes derecho a reclamarme, así como no tenía ninguno en ti. Después de todo, encontraste tus propios apegos, ¿no?

El recuerdo de Sakura guiando a Sasuke a su tienda atravesó la mente de Naruto, pero contuvo el impulso de gritarlo a la cara de Sasuke. Naruto había dicho al menos la mitad de la verdad. No tenía derecho sobre Sasuke. Solo deseaba que lo contrario también fuera cierto.

Todo el edificio parecía estar vibrando con el poder que vertía los dos seres enfrentados uno contra el otro. El mismo aire en la habitación vibraba con el mismo, y las paredes latían. Los pedazos del techo comenzaron a desprenderse, cayendo al suelo en una bruma polvorienta.

—¿Ningún reclamo? —la voz de Sasuke era engañosamente suave, pero cortaba la habitación como una cuchilla.

Hinata y Neji cayeron al suelo, inmóviles. El edificio se sacudió sobre sus cimientos.

Naruto miró las figuras derrumbadas de las dos personas que habían sido sus amantes durante más de trescientos años. La angustia, el dolor y la rabia lo inundaron, eliminando todos los controles que había establecido a lo largo de los siglos. Una neblina roja se levantó del suelo y un viento arremolinándose comenzó a crecer centrado alrededor del hombre de cabello rubio. Detrás de él, botellas de alcohol explotaron, bañando el piso con vidrio y líquido. El viento se intensificó, agitando fragmentos de vidrio y otros escombros a medida que salía en espiral de él. Los ojos azules se pusieron rojos mientras miraba primero a sus amigos caídos, luego al hombre que consideraba responsable.

—No —la palabra surgió como un gruñido animal de dolor y rabia de los labios de Naruto.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron un poco. Aunque habían pasado más de mil años desde que había visto la escena, aún recordaba con perfecta claridad cómo era cuando Naruto desató su verdadero poder. Aunque en todos sus años juntos, nunca se había ejercido contra Sasuke.

Sasuke miró a los dos seres que yacían a los pies de Naruto, inmóviles.

— _Naruto, detente. Ellos no están..._ —Sasuke había hablado en la antigua lengua Sumeria, el idioma que había estado hablando cuando conoció a Naruto por primera vez.

Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando los ojos de Naruto se encontraron con los suyos y Sasuke se encontró de golpe contra la pared trasera del club. Las imágenes llenaron su mente con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar. Pero no eran las imágenes de guerra y destrucción que usualmente usaba Naruto. ¿De qué servirían esos contra una criatura que lo había visto todo de primera mano con él?

Naruto en cambio había empujado todas sus emociones a la explosión. Dolor de soledad, palpitante lujuria y deseo desesperado... la intensidad giraban con imágenes, abrumando por completo a Sasuke. Su mente... tan poco familiarizada con el manejo de las emociones, era incapaz de procesar la fuerza y la profundidad de los pensamientos de Naruto.

Sasuke retrocedió tambaleándose cuando se liberó del asalto, luchando por despejar su mente. Pero en el momento de distracción, Naruto y sus dos compañeros habían desaparecido.

Sasuke se giró para ver a Suigetsu derrumbarse en el piso, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y aterrados mientras el edificio a su alrededor crujía y temblaba.

—¿Quién diablos era ese? —Suigetsu jadeó—. ¿ _Qué_ demonios fue eso?

Sasuke miró hacia donde se encontraba Naruto. —Caos.

Los sonidos de los gritos y las sirenas y algo que se aplastaba entraron por la ventana, como para proporcionar una definición de la palabra.

Suigetsu dejó escapar una temblorosa carcajada. —Maldición. No es de extrañar que lo hayas estado buscando por mil años. Él es jodidamente _ardiente_.

Sasuke dirigió una mirada que habría matado a un simple mortal. Solo dejó al vampiro inconsciente.

Puso una mano sobre cada uno de sus compañeros inconscientes. Los tres desaparecieron de la vista segundos antes de que todo el edificio se derrumbara.


	3. Los Cuatro Jinetes

Naruto tropezó levemente cuando apareció en el pasillo principal de la propiedad Hyuuga, sus dos amantes sostenidos en sus brazos. Los bajó suavemente al suelo, colocándolos sobre la gruesa alfombra persa de seda que cubría las frías baldosas de mármol.

Un remolino de niebla roja llenó instantáneamente la gran habitación, haciendo que un jarrón lleno de peonías se hiciera añicos en el suelo. Naruto ni lo vio ni lo escuchó, su atención se centró en las dos figuras que yacían frente a él. Las emociones surgieron a través de él, bloqueando cualquier capacidad de pensamiento coherente. Dolor, ira, confusión.

Y culpa. Culpa _interminable_.

¿Cuántas veces había sentido esto? ¿Cuánto sufrimiento tendría que soportar? ¿Por qué nunca pudo controlarlo? Incluso después de todo este tiempo...

Apretó los puños con una ira inútil mientras se arrodillaba entre sus cuerpos, su cabeza caía hacia adelante mientras cerraba los ojos ante el dolor, tragando saliva con dureza ante el dolor.

Había pensado que al encontrar compañeros que fueran casi inmortales, evitaría el dolor de la pérdida que había sufrido en el pasado. Ahora, se sentía mucho peor, porque no estaba preparado para eso. Abrió los ojos, inclinándose hacia adelante para acariciar suavemente la suave frente de Neji en una disculpa silenciosa por lo que había traído. Las hebras normalmente suaves del hermoso cabello del íncubo estaban despeinadas, extendidas sobre la lujosa alfombra. Se había prometido a sí mismo que nunca volvería a suceder. Tantos años de aislamiento forzado. _Siglos_ de entrenamiento, meditación, alejándose de todo lo que conocía, todo lo que necesitaba hasta que sintió como si se hubiera cortado el alma.

Se volvió hacia la forma inmóvil de Hinata, con los ojos cerrados y sin expresión. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó, incapaz de contener sus emociones. _¿Por qué?_ A pesar de que había dejado a los Jinetes, todavía traía la muerte a dondequiera que iba.

—Lo siento... lo siento mucho... —se atragantó, cayendo hacia adelante, con la frente apoyada en su hombro. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia los pequeños cortes en su vestido donde los fragmentos de vidrio del club habían cortado la tela. Su cuerpo de alguna manera todavía se sentía cálido a su toque, tranquilizándolo a pesar de todo—. Esto no se suponía que... no pretendía...

—Shhhhhh... —dedos cálidos acariciaron su cabello, una voz suave y femenina pasó sobre él.

Naruto levantó la cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron con esperanzada incredulidad cuando se encontró con los ojos pálidos mirándolo.

—¿Hinata? —susurró, preguntándose si su mente finalmente se había fracturado. Sus ojos se cerraron a la deriva por el agotamiento, pero una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—Solo cansada. No te preocupes —murmuró ella, sus dedos acariciaron su mejilla antes de deslizarse por su brazo para descansar una vez más contra la suave alfombra.

Naruto tomó su mano, sin querer soltarla. Se volvió hacia Neji cuando los ojos del íncubo se abrieron y se enfocaron lentamente en Naruto.

Las manos de Naruto temblaron y las apretó con más fuerza para detener su temblor. Respiró tembloroso.

No los había matado.

Estaban bien.

No los había destruido.

No sabía si habría podido sobrevivir si hubieran estado muertos. No es que hubiera tenido otra opción; hacía mucho tiempo que había quedado claro que la muerte nunca sería una vía de escape abierta para él. No hasta que su propósito se hubiera cumplido, siempre que fuera posible.

Pero no sabía cómo lo habría soportado si él hubiera causado sus muertes, ya sea a través de la pérdida de control o atrayendo la ira de Sasuke sobre ellos.

Pero estaba bien. Estaban bien.

—Naruto —la voz de Neji era tranquila, atrayendo la atención de Naruto y ayudando a su mente a estabilizarse. Naruto podía decir que estaba usando sus habilidades de íncubo para tratar de calmarlo. No funcionó tan bien en él como en los humanos, pero podía sentir el borde afilado de su pánico desapareciendo lentamente—. Esta casa es fuerte, pero no sé cuánto más puede aguantar. ¿Puedes detenerlo?

Naruto parpadeó, secándose los ojos mientras miraba a su alrededor y notó el furioso remolino rojo de su energía que aún golpeaba contra las paredes internas de la casa, esparciendo salvajemente por la habitación los fragmentos del jarrón de porcelana destrozado y los suaves pétalos de las flores que tenía. Respiró hondo, luchando por el control. Podía sentir la influencia de Neji adormeciéndolo y trató de abrir más su mente para permitir que su amigo lo ayudara. Habían pasado muchos años desde que se había descontrolado por completo. Gradualmente, la energía pulsante que se arremolinaba en la habitación disminuyó y el borde de la alfombra quedó inmóvil. Afortunadamente, solo los había llevado hasta la entrada donde había un mínimo de muebles para destruir. Ojalá el resto de la casa saliera ilesa. Dado que su poder no había sido dirigido, no habría sido tan fuerte como cuando se liberó intencionalmente.

Su mente comenzó a aclararse, los recuerdos de los eventos de la noche se enfocaron. En particular, un hecho crítico lo atravesó:

Sasuke lo había encontrado.

Después de tantos años de evadirlo con éxito, Naruto realmente había comenzado a creer que nunca sucedería, al menos no hasta que fueran llamados nuevamente por última vez.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Neji, manteniendo su mirada enfocada en Naruto, ignorando el caos que lo rodeaba.

Naruto parpadeó ante la pregunta, luego lentamente comenzó a reír. —Hace cinco minutos, pensé que estabas muerto. ¿Y me preguntas si _yo_ estoy bien?

Neji sonrió, poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza mientras miraba a Naruto, llamando la atención sobre los músculos definidos en sus brazos. Naruto podía decir que el hombre aún estaba débil, pero claramente estaba tratando de distraerlo y calmarlo.

Naruto sintió una sonrisa de satisfacción aparecer en sus labios, recordando por qué se había quedado con los Hyuuga durante tanto tiempo en primer lugar.

—¿Todavía te consideras mi protector después de lo que pasó hoy? —Siempre le había divertido que Neji y Hinata inicialmente se veían a sí mismos como sus cuidadores. Naruto no usó sus habilidades casualmente, por lo que nunca habían tenido un sentido real de lo que él era capaz de hacer.

Lo que realmente _era_.

Los Hyuuga eran legendarios en los reinos de los íncubos y súcubos. Eran mayores que la mayoría de los de su clase, y su capacidad para atraer a otros hacia ellos, envolver sus mentes con lujuria y deseo insaciable era inigualable.

Pero Naruto... había destruido civilizaciones enteras. Ellos no tenía conocimiento de eso.

—Viste lo que soy, Neji. No soy... como otros que has conocido —dijo Naruto en voz baja, esperando ver cómo reaccionarían Hinata y Neji ahora que tenían una idea de lo que era capaz de hacer.

Hinata sonrió gentilmente y Neji simplemente arqueó una ceja, ninguna señal de intimidación provenía de ninguno de ellos.

—No importa lo _que_ seas, Naruto. Sabemos _quién_ eres. Sabemos que estás herido. Sabemos que estás solo. No pretenderé entender lo que pasó esta noche, pero no nos sentaremos y te dejaremos que lo enfrente por tu cuenta. —Neji se encontró con la mirada de Naruto con calma.

Hinata habló, el tartamudeo de la chica que a veces adaptaba para atraer a su presa estaba ausente. Naruto no era una presa. Era alguien a quien amaba casi tanto como amaba a su hermano. —Quienquiera que sea, no dejaremos que te haga daño si está dentro de nuestros poderes.

Neji miró a Hinata, y suavemente tiraron de Naruto hacia abajo para que se tumbara entre ellos en la alfombra de felpa. La felpa de la alfombra era gruesa y exuberante... más suave que muchas camas. Lo cual no era sorprendente, dado que casi todas las superficies de su propiedad fueron creadas con el potencial de tener sexo.

—Sabemos que tienes secretos desde hace mucho tiempo, Naruto —murmuró Hinata—. No te obligaremos a que nos lo digas, pero queremos ayudarte.

Sus manos se deslizaron reconfortante sobre sus brazos y pecho. El toque era de amantes familiares, pero esta vez no era específicamente sexual. Era simplemente un toque destinado a calmar, no a excitar. El toque de dos que conocían íntimamente su cuerpo, así como las partes de su mente que Naruto había compartido con ellos.

Se relajó en su calidez, sintiendo las suaves caricias de sus amantes.

—¿Quieres hablar acerca de eso? —preguntó Neji—. ¿Necesitas protección de él?

Naruto se rió sombríamente. Nunca habían hablado del pasado de Naruto... su relación no se basó en su historia. Se habían centrado únicamente en el presente, en el disfrute que se sentían el uno al otro, compartiendo placer y compañía.

Pero ahora, Sasuke lo había encontrado. Naruto no sabía cómo había sucedido después de todo este tiempo, ni por qué Sasuke había matado a todos en el club. A pesar de que habían pasado más de mil años, Naruto aún conocía la sensación cuando fueron llamados a montar. Incluso si Sasuke era el único que podía ver la ubicación específica, siempre había una tensión... una presencia que vendría, una pesadez en el aire. Esta vez no había habido ninguna llamada. Sasuke evidentemente había... perdido el control. Algo que Naruto nunca podría haber imaginado que sucediera en el pasado. Pero _había_ sucedido. La intensidad de la ira que había sentido proveniente de Sasuke no tenía sentido para él. Sasuke nunca había mostrado una emoción como esa en el pasado. ¿Qué había pasado en los años desde que se fue?

No lo sabía. Pero Hinata y Neji se habían derrumbado en el ataque, y todavía no estaba seguro de si tenían alguna herida duradera. Tampoco sabía si Sasuke había encontrado una manera de rastrearlo o si vendría tras ellos. Naruto no sabía cómo detenerlo, pero al menos podía advertir a las personas que le importaban. Merecían saber la verdad. Pero al final, sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a Sasuke directamente, solo. Esta pelea, sea lo que sea, era solo entre ellos. Neji y Hinata eran inocentes.

—No puedes proteger a alguien de la Muerte —dijo Naruto al fin, cerrando los ojos mientras giraba la cabeza hacia un lado, la suave seda de la alfombra contra su mejilla.

Sintió que las manos aún lo tocaban.

—Nunca me preguntaron qué era yo —comenzó—. Honestamente, ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo habría respondido a esa pregunta si _ustedes_ me hubieran preguntado. Durante mucho tiempo, pensé que era el único que no era mortal... el único que no parecía envejecer. Nunca tuve una familia. Solo recuerdo... siempre estaba solo. Fui de pueblo en pueblo; una vez que la gente se dio cuenta de que nunca envejecía, se volvían contra mí, creyéndome un demonio.

Naruto hizo una pausa, su mente volviendo a los recuerdos que había dejado descansar durante eones. —Y luego, un día... encontré a alguien más que era como yo. —Naruto sonrió levemente, el recuerdo de ese día grabado en su alma como una marca. Apropiado, ya que su alma pertenecía al hombre que había conocido ese día—. O supongo, para ser totalmente exacto, supongo que dirían que fue él quien me encontró.

* * *

_**3725 B.C.E.** _

_El cálido sol de Mesopotamia golpeaba su piel dorada mientras se sentaba con el torso desnudo en la estera de césped fuera de la choza de paja que actualmente llamaba su hogar. Una niña pequeña con cabello oscuro y ojos color avellana se subió a su regazo, sus pequeños dedos extendidos para tocar su cabello dorado que era tan diferente al de ella. Él le sonrió, agarrándola por la cintura y lanzándola en el aire, sonriendo mientras ella chillaba de placer._

_Su cuerpo tenía la esbelta firmeza de la juventud, aunque no era joven para los estándares humanos. Los ojos lujuriosos de muchos aldeanos lo observaban a menudo, pero estaba acostumbrado. Los humanos se sintieron atraídos por él, al menos al principio, hasta que sus diferencias se volvieron demasiado notorias. Se había visto obligado a abandonar muchas aldeas en el pasado cuando no envejecía como todos los demás y los aldeanos se alarmaban. Sin embargo, le gustaba estar cerca de ellos, sentir sus emociones y pasiones. Especialmente los niños, que lo aceptaban más y cuyas emociones eran simples y menos corruptibles._

_De alguna manera lo calmó._

_Había una sombra de oscuridad dentro de él de la que se sentía cauteloso, aunque no lo entendía del todo, pero estar con niños le daba paz. Así que estaba dispuesto a quedarse en las aldeas, ayudando con la lucha diaria por la existencia que enfrentaban los mortales, incluso si realmente no pertenecía. No le gustaba estar solo._

_Tenía la sensación de que estaba... esperando. No estaba exactamente seguro de lo que estaba esperando, pero de alguna manera sabía que lo estaba. Por ahora, había encontrado compañía. La familia que lo había acogido necesitaba otra espalda fuerte para ayudar a cazar y cuidar los campos._

_Naruto miró al cielo. El sol estaba en su punto más alto. Había llegado el momento de que se dirigiera a los terrenos de caza para comprobar las trampas. Él sonrió, bajando a la niña a pesar de su protesta haciendo pucheros al final del juego._

_La niña le entregó una pequeña corona que había tejido con margaritas. Él sonrió, inclinándose hacia adelante para dejar que ella se lo colocara en la cabeza antes de levantarse, agarrando su mochila y su cuchillo de caza. Se los colgó del hombro desnudo, la luz del sol resaltaba el tramo de la piel suave y bronceada sobre su torso, creando un halo dorado que brillaba a través de los mechones de su cabello mientras se alejaba. Los pantalones de tejido tosco le llegaban a la altura de las caderas, sostenidos por un simple cinturón de cuerda. No necesitaba ropa elegante para llamar la atención de las doncellas del pueblo. Les sonrió, pero siguió caminando._

* * *

_Las trampas que había colocado habían dado suficiente comida para los siguientes días. Regresó hacia el pueblo donde la hija mayor lavaría y prepararía la carne. Naruto vio las columnas de humo antes de que estuviera a medio camino del pueblo. La cuerda que había usado para llevar la caza se le cayó de las manos flojas. En el fondo de su mente, ya sabía lo que encontraría. No sería la primera aldea en sufrir tal destino._

_Podía sentir la impresión residual de sed de sangre, terror y odio que flotaba pesadamente en el aire, más espeso que el humo que se elevaba. Sus pies lo llevaron hacia adelante, su cuerpo se tensó cada vez más a medida que se acercaba a lo que había marcado el límite de la aldea._

_No quedaba nada._

_Las cabañas todavía estaban ardiendo, el olor a sangre y carne quemada era fuerte en el calor del verano. Caminó lentamente hacia la cabaña de la familia que lo había acogido cuando llegó por primera vez al pueblo._

_Todo lo que quedó fue un montón de cenizas humeantes. Y huesos._

_Los habían quemado vivos mientras se escondían en su cabaña, esperando estar a salvo. Buscó entre los restos y encontró a la madre, el padre y tres hijos mayores. Sintió su pecho retorcerse mientras cavaba a través de la ceniza caliente, buscando una más. El cuerpo de la niña no estaba entre los escombros. Una astilla de esperanza estalló en su interior. ¿Podría haber escapado? Tal vez podría encontrarla, llevarla con él a la siguiente aldea, encontrar una nueva familia que la cuidara..._

_La llamó, pero no hubo respuesta. Caminó lentamente a través de las ruinas, buscando, pero no había señales de vida. ¿Se había escapado? Tal vez se había escondido en el bosque..._

_Naruto se detuvo en seco, paralizado por el horror._

_Lentamente, sus dedos se curvaron, uno por uno, hasta que formaron un puño apretado. Una extraña energía llenó su cuerpo, diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes. Como si la pequeña sombra de oscuridad dentro de él se hubiera liberado de repente. Creció, se retorció y amplificó. Cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. La angustia y la rabia lo inundaron. Necesidad de batalla. Una necesidad de destrucción diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes._

_Una lanza. Empujada profundamente en el suelo._

_Sintió un cambio en su sangre. Un calor y un poder que nunca antes había sentido parecieron despertar. Su mente trató de cerrarse, excluyendo el horror de lo que tenía delante._

_La punta, sobresaliendo. Apuntando al cielo._

_Un viento cortante empezó a soplar. Una ráfaga arremolinada, teñida de rojo, que levantó el polvo y las cenizas, haciéndolo volar salvajemente._

_El diminuto cuerpo, atravesado, colgaba sin fuerzas de la punta de la lanza._

_Dejó escapar un gruñido que poco a poco se convirtió en un rugido de angustia._

_El sonido de los cascos llegó a sus oídos y se volvió lentamente, mirando en una quietud controlada mientras la horda que se acercaba regresaba. Notó otra columna de humo proveniente de la distancia detrás de los jinetes. Otro pueblo que habían arrasado. Ahora se dirigían a casa... para recibir el pago por sus servicios._

_Naruto separó más sus pies, apretándolos contra la tierra empapada de sangre. Sin que él lo supiera, sus ojos, una vez azules como el cristal, ahora brillaban en rojo. Los jinetes lo habían visto. La banda de cincuenta caballos se volvió y se abalanzó para acabar con el único superviviente de la aldea que habían asaltado unas horas antes. Podía ver la sed de sangre en sus ojos._

_No. No ver._

_Él podía SENTIRLO. Pulsó dentro de él, comenzando lentamente, luego construyéndose gradualmente, tejiendo con la extraña y oscura energía dentro de él. Latía más fuerte que su corazón, parecía sacar fuerza del mismo aire que lo rodeaba. Naruto aflojó los puños, abrió las manos, empujó la ira y el horror de su mente a la de ellos, sintiendo una espiral de algo oscuro y destructivo que se extendía por su cuerpo._

_Abrió su mente y desató el infierno._

_Los gritos de los hombres y sus bestias se perdieron en el remolino del viento devastador, pero Naruto los sintió de todos modos. Los caballos se encabritaban y pisoteaban a sus amos en su frenesí por escapar. En medio de todo esto, Naruto notó una fuerza más oscura que parecía unirse a la suya, casi de naturaleza opuesta. Era quieta, donde la suya era salvaje. Frío, donde la suya ardía. Pero de alguna manera, se entrelazaron._

_Y juntos, fueron imparables._

_Cuando el polvo se hubo asentado, no quedó nada más que los destrozados restos de los bandidos._

_Naruto había caído de rodillas, su respiración estaba entrecortada. Todos los bandidos estaban muertos, pero... había... algo... ALGUIEN... con él._

_Lentamente, se puso de pie, tratando de comprender lo que estaba sintiendo._

_Se volvió para mirar detrás de él._

_Allí, un chico de cabello oscuro cabalgaba sobre un caballo amarillento. Su piel era casi luminiscente en su palidez, con pómulos altos y cejas perfectamente arqueadas creando un rostro con una profundidad de belleza que no era del todo humana. Pero más que su apariencia, era la presencia abrumadora que tenía el hombre lo que indicaba que no era como los frágiles mortales con los que Naruto había pasado su vida hasta ese momento. No había duda de que el poder más oscuro que había sentido al mezclarse con el suyo provenía de este hombre. Naruto aún podía sentir sus zarcillos susurrando a través de él, rozando contra los suyos... amplificándolos._

_Mientras un viento salvaje todavía soplaba sobre los cuerpos de los muertos, el aire alrededor de la figura del caballo estaba quieto, casi helado, denso con una fuerza invisible._

_Naruto sintió sus ojos atraídos por la interminable negrura del otro. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Naruto dio un paso más cerca, atraído por lo que podía ver en esas profundidades. Sus poderes eran diferentes. De alguna manera, incluso al contrario. Pero sabía, de alguna manera, que este chico era como él._

_Eran los mismos._

_Los ojos oscuros se abrieron un poco, un destello de sorpresa apareció antes de ser reprimido. Naruto lo miró, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado._

_—Eres como yo —dijo Naruto al fin, las palabras tenían un tono de asombro. Había pensado que no había otros como él... que siempre estaría solo cuando los humanos a su alrededor envejecieran o fueran asesinados, dejándolo atrás. Algo sobre este chico... lo atrajo. Naruto miró directamente a los ojos oscuros, sintiendo su poder. Resonó con el suyo._

_Él pertenecía aquí, con este ser. Naruto lo sabía con una certeza que estaba profundamente enterrada en sus huesos. Era como si Naruto hubiera estado esperando todo este tiempo a que apareciera._

_El chico de cabello oscuro sonrió. —Hn. Eso parece. Me dijo que te encontrara aquí._

_—¿Dijo? —preguntó Naruto, sintiéndose un poco aturdido mientras miraba a su alrededor como si esperara encontrar a alguien más con ellos._

_En lugar de responder a la pregunta implícita, el chico tiró de unas riendas que Naruto no lo había visto sostener y un caballo marrón rojizo se adelantó. —Monta. Vamos a un pueblo más grande al norte de donde vinieron estos bandidos._

_Naruto se volvió, mirando hacia la aldea que había llamado hogar durante los últimos tres años. La choza en la que había vivido. El cuerpo de la niña que había visto crecer. —Primero los voy a enterrar._

_El chico siguió su mirada, su rostro no mostraba emociones. Después de un momento, desmontó, amarrando sus caballos a los restos de un edificio. —Bien. Enterraremos a tus humanos. Luego cabalgamos._

_No había simpatía en la voz, pero tampoco burla. Naruto le sonrió al chico. —Soy Naruto. ¿Quién eres tú?_

_El chico lo miró por un momento, luego respondió. —Sasuke._

* * *

—Esa fue la primera vez que conocí a Sasuke. —La voz de Naruto se suavizó mientras hablaba, una profunda emoción envolvió ese nombre. Se sentó, su repentino movimiento rompió el toque de los delgados dedos que lo acariciaban. Los recuerdos del pasado antiguo lo inquietaron, y de repente los toques que lo habían reconfortado fueron inquietantes.

Sintonizados con el estado de ánimo de su amante, Hinata y Neji intercambiaron una mirada.

—Lo amabas —murmuró Hinata, sentándose y deslizando su mano a lo largo de su brazo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Naruto volvió la cabeza hacia ella, rozando sus labios sobre su cabello. En todos sus años juntos, había hablado con palabras de amistad y profundo afecto a los Hyuuga, pero nunca había hablado con palabras de amor.

—Sí —dijo después de un momento, con la voz tensa—. Él fue... —sacudió la cabeza, incapaz incluso después de todo este tiempo de encontrar palabras que realmente pudieran expresar lo que Sasuke había sido para él. Lo que todavía era.

El brazo de Neji se apretó alrededor de su cintura, uniendo sus cuerpos, dejando que la familiaridad del cálido contacto lo calmara. Se sentaron juntos por unos momentos, sabiendo que su relación estaba cambiando. Hinata se puso de pie, pasando sus dedos una última vez por el cabello dorado de Naruto.

—Ven. Vamos a tomar un té. Puedes contarnos sobre este Sasuke.

Naruto se levantó con Neji, luego la siguió al estudio donde Neji encendió un fuego en la chimenea. Ninguno de ellos era susceptible al frío, pero de todos modos trajo consuelo. Hinata preparó té y se sentaron juntos en el suave sofá. Neji y Hinata esperaron pacientemente a que Naruto continuara con su historia, sabiendo que estaba lejos de terminar, pero que necesitaría tiempo para permitir que las palabras salieran.

—Le pregunté un par de veces quién lo había enviado a buscarme... cómo sabía quién era yo. Simplemente me dijo que un mensajero lo había enviado. A veces lo veía mirando fijamente algo. Pero cuando intentaba de seguir su mirada, nunca pude ver nada allí. Simplemente se encogía de hombros y me decía la nueva dirección en la que teníamos que cabalgar.

—¿Alguna vez te dijo lo que eras? —preguntó Neji, su voz mostraba solo curiosidad, sin miedo ni juicio.

—No. Hablamos de eso a veces, pero ninguno de nosotros realmente lo sabía. Sabíamos que no éramos humanos, pero más allá de eso... simplemente sabíamos que, juntos, éramos mucho más poderosos que separados. Derribamos ejércitos enteros. Naciones enteras —dijo Naruto la última palabra casi en un susurro. No había presunción en su tono. En todo caso, hubo agonía.

Neji y Hinata lo entendieron. La historia de la humanidad era oscura y sangrienta. No habían vivido tanto como Naruto, pero habían vivido para ver la Edad Media, las Guerras Mundiales y solo los horrores cotidianos que la 'humanidad' a menudo se otorgaba a sí misma.

—Sasuke tenía curiosidad por eso —Naruto se encogió de hombros—. En ese momento, estaba feliz de estar juntos. Realmente no me importaba de una forma u otra lo que éramos, ya que no había nada que cambiar. Pero Sasuke iba a veces a los templos y luego a las bibliotecas a leer los escritos. Para ver lo que decían sobre nosotros... cualquier cosa sobre nuestros orígenes o nuestro propósito. Algunos nos llamaban Mensajeros de Dios. Otros nos llamaban demonios, o dioses nosotros mismos. Pero no importaba. Cabalgamos juntos. Seguimos nuestro llamado. Éramos Guerra y Muerte y derribamos civilizaciones y levantamos otras —Naruto miró hacia su taza de té, observando la forma en que el vapor subía y se disipaba en la habitación. Recordó la sensación que había tenido en esos primeros días, tan seguro de que nunca dejaría el lado de Sasuke. Que finalmente había encontrado su lugar y su propósito.

—Destino —murmuró Neji, como si leyera los pensamientos de Naruto. Y tal vez lo fuera.

—¿Siempre fueron ustedes dos? —preguntó Hinata.

Naruto sonrió suavemente. —No. Al final, éramos Cuatro.

Las cejas de Hinata se levantaron, mientras que la expresión de Neji de repente se quedó quieta, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo pero no estaba muy seguro.

—¿Hay dos más como tú? —ella preguntó.

—Todos somos ligeramente diferentes en términos de nuestras habilidades. Pero, sí. Sasuke y yo finalmente nos encontramos con dos más que eran como nosotros. Habíamos sido solo nosotros dos durante muchos años, pero un día Sasuke dijo que teníamos que ir encontrar a alguien. Estábamos cabalgando en el valle del río Tigris cuando sentimos que la tierra temblaba. Los caballos se encabritaron y vimos como el suelo se partía y se agitaba. El río entero cambió de curso, inundando el suelo y dejando un lecho vacío detrás. Había una mujer parada en medio del río. Su brazo derecho estaba cubierto de barro hasta más allá del codo.

Naruto hizo una pausa recordando la vista de la chica de cabello rosado y ojos verdes mientras se paraba, viéndolos acercarse. Pocos mortales pudieron pararse sin miedo ante ellos, y Naruto inmediatamente sintió que había algo diferente en la chica. Había abierto su mente, tratando de leerla. En lugar de las emociones humanas habituales, superficiales y fugaces, había sentido una resonancia que le recordaba lo que había sentido cuando conoció a Sasuke. No tan fuerte, pero definitivamente no humano. Ella les dijo que su nombre era Sakura.

—Ella había partido la tierra con su golpe, desviando el agua de los campos de la ciudad de abajo que había ido a la guerra contra su casa y la destruyó. Sakura se unió a nosotros ese día. Y solo unos años después conocimos a Sai en el valle del Indo. Después de eso, siempre cabalgamos como cuatro. Nunca hubo otros.

—Los Cuatro Jinetes de la leyenda —declaró Neji, su voz no reflejaba nada de la sorpresa y el leve asombro que Naruto podía sentir emanando de él.

—Sí —Naruto miró hacia la esquina de la habitación, los recuerdos de ese momento lo superaron—. Éramos los Cuatro. Éramos... imparables.

* * *

**2950 B.C.**

_Los Cuatro estaban al final de la península, mirando a través del estrecho mar que se interponía entre ellos y su objetivo. Todos los buques de guerra estaban actualmente atracados en sus bahías. El ejército listo, custodiando la Ciudadela y listo para ser desplegado para la invasión._

_Sai desplegó su pergamino y se desató una nube oscura y retorcida. Se elevó en espiral hacia el cielo, bloqueando el sol en su alcance antes de descender sobre los cultivos y las reservas de alimentos. La plaga de langostas era voraz, devorando todo lo que veía. No se molestó con sus ratones, sabiendo que la isla no duraría lo suficiente como para que propagaran su enfermedad._

_Sakura se agachó, sus hombros se cuadraron, el poder emanaba de su cuerpo. Sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en la pequeña nación insular que tenía ante ella. La marca de diamante azul entre sus ojos comenzó a brillar mientras pasaba sus dedos ligeramente sobre la superficie rugosa de la dura roca de basalto bajo sus pies, luego sus dedos se apretaron en un puño. Sin apartar los ojos de la isla frente a ella, Sakura hundió el puño. La roca explotó, fragmentos de roca volando como lanzas en todas direcciones._

_Pero la verdadera destrucción vino de la respuesta del mar. Las aguas se agitaron y las olas se crecieron. Un muro de agua de casi quinientos pies de altura surgió de las profundidades, rodando inexorablemente hacia adelante y destruyendo todo a su paso. Las cosechas que estaban en sus campos fueron arrastradas, el agua salada penetró en la tierra y la dejó estéril. Incluso si hubiera sobrevivientes de este día, no habría comida a la que regresar. Casas más pequeñas fuera de las murallas de la ciudad fueron aplastadas por la fuerza del tsunami._

_El muro de agua creció, alejándose de la orilla rocosa donde estaban los Cuatro Jinetes mientras observaban la destrucción de la que alguna vez fue una gran ciudad._

_Naruto se volvió y se encontró con la mirada de Sasuke cuando sintió que el poder de Sasuke aumentaba. Sintió su propia oleada en respuesta. Estaban uno al lado del otro, lo suficientemente cerca como para que Naruto pudiera detectar el más mínimo indicio del frío, casi eléctrico aroma de Sasuke mientras los zarcillos de energía oscura se mezclaban con los suyos. Naruto contuvo un escalofrío ante la intimidad de eso. La sensación se había vuelto más fuerte cada vez que hacían esto. Y los poderes de Naruto se estaban volviendo más fuertes, más salvajes por eso. Hubo momentos en los que tuvo dificultades para retroceder. La oleada es tan grande, el placer demasiado intenso. Pero los resultados fueron catastróficos cuando eso sucedió, y Naruto se sintió devorado por la culpa. Pero hoy, su objetivo estaba aislado... una isla en sí misma. Podía dejarse llevar sin restricciones._

_Las murallas de la ciudad principal habían resistido la inundación. El ejército había tomado posiciones en las almenas y torres._

_Pero no importaría._

_Una neblina roja comenzó a arremolinarse, haciéndose más y más grande, extendiéndose sobre el océano. El agua azotó cuando el viento se levantó, arremolinándose más y más alto. Una sombra pasó sobre el sol y la tierra se oscureció. La capa negra que Sasuke llevaba ondeó detrás de él mientras volvía su oscura mirada hacia las murallas de la ciudad y las almas que se encontraban dentro._

_Naruto sintió la fusión de sus poderes. Cerró los ojos, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el negro se arremolinaba con rojo dentro de él. Una fusión íntima de los dos seres. La única intimidad real que Naruto había experimentado._

_Era... peligrosamente adictivo. Y le hizo añorar cosas que nunca antes había considerado._

_Construyó más y más alto cada vez. El poder de Sasuke se vinculó más plenamente con el suyo a medida que pasaba el tiempo, como si llegara profundamente dentro de él y extrajera más de su interior. Y cuanto más tiraba, mayor era el poder de Naruto. Pero no era eso lo que Naruto había comenzado a desear. Si bien la sensación de una fuerza imposible que lo inundaba era seductora, irresistible, era la conexión, el vínculo, lo que sentía con Sasuke con lo que Naruto se estaba obsesionando. No había nadie más con quien pudiera sentir esto. Su cuerpo vibraba con él, su sangre se calentaba. Aspiró y sintió que se extendía dentro de él. Era la única intimidad que Sasuke permitiría, haciendo que Naruto lo anhelara aún más._

_Los sonidos de los soldados chillando, luchando entre sí y tratando de huir fueron barridos por el terrible viento. Un rayo cayó del cielo despejado._

_Las paredes comenzaron a agrietarse y las torres se derrumbaron._

_Sakura echó el puño hacia atrás y golpeó de nuevo, la tierra sonando como una campana mientras su poder pulsaba a través de ella hacia el océano, convocando otra poderosa ola. Aunque esta vez, no había muros para detenerlo._

_El país que había estado a punto de subyugar las tierras circundantes fue arrastrado al mar, perdido en las brumas del tiempo. Todo lo que quedaría de la poderosa nación insular serían las historias contadas a través del tiempo de una civilización que se había desvanecido bajo las olas._

_Incluso su nombre sería uno de las leyendas, su misma existencia se debatió mientras se desvanecía de la memoria de los hombres._

* * *

Hinata y Neji miraron a Naruto mientras terminaba su relato, apenas podían creer que ante ellos se sentaba un ser que había causado una destrucción tan legendaria. Tan viejos como eran, incluso los hermanos Hyuuga habían pensado que los cuentos de Atlantis eran solo mitos. Pero la parte que les resultó aún más difícil de comprender fue el papel de Naruto en todo. Para ellos, Naruto solo había sido amable, cariñoso y apasionado. No es una criatura de guerra y destrucción de proporciones tan épicas.

—Naruto —los ojos de Hinata reflejaban tristeza cuando extendió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Ella sintió dentro de él la incongruencia de su naturaleza gentil y sus poderes violentos... y cómo debió haberlo destrozado en el pasado.

Naruto sonrió levemente. —En esos tiempos, era... un mundo diferente. Había muerte y guerra en todas partes, independientemente de nuestra presencia. No lo creamos. Simplemente lo dirigimos cuando estábamos llamados a hacerlo.

—Pero no te gustó —dijo Hinata intuitivamente.

Naruto lo pensó. —El mundo era brutal en ese momento. Se sentía más como si estuviéramos... dándole forma, no destruyéndolo. Pero cuando no pude controlarlo... —Naruto miró hacia un lado, su cuerpo lleno de tensión.

—¿Sasuke te ayudó a controlarlo? —preguntó Neji.

—Al principio. Él fue quien me enfocó. Nos dijo a dónde nos enviaron. Pero luego... —Naruto se pasó las manos por el cabello, sacudiendo la cabeza, sin querer decir más.

—¿Es por eso que lo dejaste? ¿A pesar de que era tu amante? — Hinata preguntó gentilmente. No conocía la historia completa de cómo habían terminado los Jinetes, pero entendía que Naruto habría buscado una forma de tomar el control si se encontraba perdiéndolo. Había criaturas que se deleitaban con la muerte y el sufrimiento de los demás. Naruto no era uno de ellos.

Naruto miró su taza de té ahora vacía. La mano de Neji se apretó sobre su rodilla, pero Naruto no pudo responder.

Su expresión era sombría y llena de una amarga y resignada desesperanza. —Lo amaba. Pero nunca fuimos amantes.


End file.
